


Perfekcja

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony i RCS





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts), [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Mycroft był perfekcjonistą. Lubił, gdy wszystko było idealnie, gdy wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Lubił być najlepszy, w tym co robi i robić to najlepiej, jak mógł. Nie lubił niespodzianek, w przeciwieństwie do jasnych, ścisłych planów. Brak planu prowadził do pomyłek, a pomyłki były rysą na szkle perfekcji.

Miał tak od dziecka. Pamiętał, jak wszystkie jego książki były ułożone równiutko na półce. Jak pilnował, by wszystkie jego rude włosy były zaczesane i by kołnierzyk koszuli był odpowiednio ułożony. Podczas obiadu oddzielał ziemniaki od mięsa i układał groszek w równych rządkach. Mieszkał z rodzicami na wsi, był małym geniuszem i wszystko było perfekcyjnie. 

Ale gdy miał siedem lat, w domu pojawił się William. Płakał, burząc Mycroftowi plan dnia, a jego loczki odstawały w chaosie na wszystkie strony, Mycroft uważał za okropne. Jak można mieć włosy, których praktycznie nie da się uczesać? Zajmował całą uwagę mamy, co też nie było bez szkody dla przyzwyczajeń Mycrofta. Jego imię nie pasowało do niego tak bardzo, że Mycroft używał tego drugiego, co szybko podchwycili rodzice.

Gdy podrósł, na tyle by móc raczkować, przyczołgiwał się do Mycrofta i zabierał mu wszystko co wpadło w dziecinne piąstki, przeszkadzając i niszcząc ład. Nie był idealny, a Mycroft nie mógł nic na to poradzić. 

_ No cóż, _ pomyślał wtedy, patrząc na braciszka, którego mamusia trzymała na rękach, _ skoro on jest tak okropny, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak być perfekcyjnym starszym bratem _ .

Teraz siedział w fotelu, w klubie Diogenesa, i w przytłaczającej ciszy przyglądał się krzykliwemu nagłówkowi. Dla świata Sherlock, nie William, właśnie Sherlock, był martwy. Mycroft popełnił błąd, którego nie da się cofnąć. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to zapobiec dalszym skutkom, ochraniając Sherlocka w czasie niszczenie przez niego siatki Moriarty’ego, na każdy możliwy sposób.

_ Właśnie teraz muszę być perfekcyjnym starszym bratem, bo Sherlock tego potrzebuje, jak nigdy wcześniej. _


End file.
